everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jandi
Jandi (Ja/x and A/'ndi') is the pairing of Andi Cruz and Jax Novoa. ''Click here to view the Jandi/Gallery '' Jandi Moments Season 2 Jax of Hearts * Andi wanted to ride his dirtbike. * They sat at lunch together with Emma. The Fool Moon * Andi knew that Jax used a spell to make him swim faster. * Andi thought jax was witch * Jax corrected her when Andi called him a witch. * Jax wanted Andi's spellovision goggles and asked where she got them from. * Andi wanted to tell Emma about Iridium High having another wizard. * Jax thought Andi knew the Witches' Council. * Jax put a spell on Andi and took her goggles before she was going to tell the Witches' Council about him being a cheat. * Jax says that he'll see her tomorrow (maybe). * Andi asked Emma why she didn't tell her about Jax. * Jax eavesdrops in Andi and Emma's conversation. * Jax offers to "open" Andi's locker. * Andi chases Jax down the hall * Jax reminds Andi that her locker is on the other side of school. No Can Do * Andi imitates Jax * Emma asks Jax if he's scared of Andi. * Jax and Andi both help Emma find the hamsters. * Jax acts cute around Andi. Werewolves in Siberia * Jax asks Andi if she drank eight cups of coffee. * Jax reminds Andi that he's in The Sharks. * Jax and Andi argue. * They mock each other's accents. * They both laugh at Emma's dancing. * Jax and Andi fight over the Hexoren. * Jax transports himself and Andi outside to watch Emma and Daniel. * They both help find a spell in the Hexoren. * They both give Emma the thumbs up sign. * Jax and Andi eat Emma's food. * Andi forgives Jax for cheating. * They become friends in Werewolves in Siberia. * They both work together to free Emma from the spell cast on her. Beach Birthday Bash * Andi said she wasn't buying the powerless wizard act. * Jax claimed it wasn't an act. BF-Never * Andi and Jax both thought that Emma should've kept Philip in reality instead of sending him back into the game. * Andi says that Jax is dangerous. The Abyss * Jax and Andi make a deal with each other in The Abyss. * Andi Helps Jax get his powers back. * Jax didn't do his part of the deal after Andi helped him get his powers back. Emma vs. Emma * In Emma vs Emma, Andi banned Jax from the Sharks for life. * Andi is mad at Jax for betraying Emma. * Andi didn't forgive Jax even though he gave Emma her powers back. Season 3 Always You *Andi laughs at Jax when he had spikes on his head. *Andi puts her arm on Jax's shoulder when she was talking to Emma. *Jax warns Emma and Andi not to mess with the council. *Jax tries to stop Emma and Andi along with the Hexoren. Breaking All the Rules *Jax tells Emma that he was trying to stop her from bringing Andi into the Magic Realm. *Jax tells Andi that it was really bad that they got kicked out. *Andi tells Jax that he's been getting in trouble since he was in witch's diapers and Jax corrects her. *Jax says that he's changed. *Andi gags when Jax says that he's doing it for Emma. *Jax was shocked when Andi says that she does MMA. *Andi agrees with Jax and says that they should try later. *They try to help Emma when she gets pulled into the Witches' Council. Neverending Summer *Andi tells Jax that it was just a test to see whether he'd steal his powers back. *Jax agrees with Andi that he can't go to Agamemnon. *Andi agrees with Emma that the final exam trick was too harsh. *Andi helps Jax retrieve his powers from the pool. *Andi didn't mind helping even though she doesn't really like Jax. No More Mr. Nice Guy *Jax asks where Andi is. *Andi knew that Jax went to witch school *Jax spies with Andi (and Emma). *Jax calls Andi Master Spy. *Andi gives Jax advice and offers to smash him against a wall. *Jax says that Andi's right. *Jax strokes Andi when she is a turtle. Spider No More *Jax scares Andi. *Jax says that if she could appear anywhere, she would do it 24/7 in which Andi agrees. *Andi wanted her and Jax to go to the Great Barrier Reef. *Jax jokes about Andi's drawing. Back to Back *Andi asks to speak to Jax in private. *Andi believed Jax that he didn't make Daniel Miller sick. *Jax helps get Andi detention on purpose. *They both find out that Daniel still has the spider seal. *Andi calls Jax her partner. *They both help push Emma's bed. El Cristal de Caballero *Jax texted Andi for her help. *Jax suggests that they should team up. *Jax takes Andi's food and puts it back. *Andi didn't mind helping him. *They both attend Daniel's meeting. *They walk off together. *Andi helps Jax take the mouse trap off. *They trusted each other and relied on each other to try and find the crystal piece. Kanay vs. Kanay *Jax helps Andi come up with an excuse. *Andi thanks Jax for making her invisible. *Jax trys to go after Andi when she leaves the principal's office. Invisible Me *Jax helped Andi find the last piece of the crystal. *He reverses Andi's invisibility. Trivia *Andi has Jax's name saved as Ignore Me on her phone. Songs * Battlefield - Jordin Sparks * Love You Hate You - Keke Palmer * Running Away - AM * Too Cool - Meghan Martin * Heart Attack - Demi Lovato * Latch - Disclosure FT Sam Smith Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Every Witch Way Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Category:Shipping Category:Teens